Eric's Lucky Day
by MoistDekuEricAndre
Summary: An OC taking the place of Deku gets lucky with a female Iida.


**Wow, this just so happens to be my first story. Hope it's good and stuff. It's all superficial anyways.**

 **I do not own MHA or anything pertaining to it. I just happen to own Eric Midoriya and the oddly specific Mastermind quirk that helps him get women.**

It's been a few weeks since I entered U.A. My name is Eric Midoriya, and my quirk is Mastermind. I can basically have my brain run at its max capacity. This slows down my perception of time. It is pretty useful when fighting crime; however, I prefer using it when I'm helping Mineta peep on the babes. He's my best friend. Our favorite pastime is coming up with ways to peep. Today's scheme has a lot more risk involved in it. I am going to be peeping on the hottest girl in the class, Tenya Iida. She's pretty busty too. 38C to 38.5C. Hour-glass figure. Anything you could ever want. She's pretty smart, but she can't compare to the "Mastermind." That's why I don't think I'll get caught. The way Mineta and I take turns peeping is simple. Whoever comes up with the idea the other has to do it, and Mineta decided to be a massive prick. I guess it was gonna happen eventually, but Iida is a nice person and a friend. I feel bad for doing this, but I have a reputation to keep.

It's just after gym class, and Iida always stays late. This is where I get my chance. I look after at Mineta, who smiles at me, and gives me a camera. I gave the little shit a "Fuck off" and headed over to get it done. I only had to wait about five minutes before Iida started heading in, and all of the other girls had left. The school is pretty clueless as they have a vent just inside of the indoor onsen. I get into the vent, and I have the camera ready. The photos won't be getting into Mineta's hands though. She walked in, and I feel my dick getting hard. It's pretty uncomfortable, but I can get through it. All I need is to snap a few pictures and get out of there. I need to lean in to get a better angle for myself, but then all I hear is a creaking and a snap. I quickly get the pictures as the vent falls, and I get the camera into the vent, saving it for later. Before I hit the water, I manage to mutter out, "Fucking hell."

As I get up all I see is a very angry Iida. She begins to berate me with lecturing, but I'm not really listening I'm trying to hide my boner and come up with a way to retrieve the camera without her or the U.A. staff noticing.

"How many times are you gonna try this? One slip-up like this, and you're going home to a normal boring high school. I guess you'll never learn, Eric."

"Tch, you gotta lecture me every time, don't yah. All I'm trying to do is have a little fun, and the lectures ruin it. Sometimes I wonder if I would get lectured for peeking at a normal school, not that they'd catch me."

"You seem pretty arrogant for someone who's about to get expelled and fucked up pretty bad. I bet even Mineta could've pulled this off better than you did."

In my anger of hypothetically being outdone by Mineta, I get close to her and grab her shoulders. "I could beat him three times over the little shit doesn't have anything on me." That's when I notice her blush and I could feel the color drain from my face as I look down. I managed to knock her towel off, and my dick was rubbing against her stomach. "Fuck. Hey, let's forget about this. It never happened, hear me?"

She shook her head and got a lustful look in her eye. "No, I won't forget about it. If you don't fuck me, then I'll report you to the principal."

My mouth just about hit the water. I, internally, started laughing at Mineta for blessing me. Feigning annoyance I reply, "Tch, guess I got no choice in the matter, huh?" It kinda scared me how forcefully she pulled down my pants. I was in heaven after that though. She started sucking my dick like it was her last meal. She was pretty skillful the way she used her tongue and bobbed her head. It's not my first rodeo though. I was able to hold on for about ten minutes. "I'm gonna cum!" I yell. She then proceeds to swallow my cock as I nut down her throat. Since I gotta recover from that, I get her to lay down, and I help her out. I don't wanna brag, but some chicks say I have the best tongue game. Iida wasn't any different. She came after three minutes of me eating her ass. She looked at me and shook her ass. I can't refuse her after a proposal like that, so I got ready and rammed her. Turns out, that Iida, the model student, likes it nice and rough. She was screaming pretty loud. I was a little scared that All-Might would break through the wall and come to save the day.

I felt my release coming soon, so I had to do something to make her cum before me. That's when I nearly face-palmed. I haven't played with her boobs the entire time. Realizing my fatal error, I proceed to grope her like it's the last day on earth. She gets uber tight all of a sudden and I can't contain it anymore.

"Cumming~"

"I'm gonna cum."

We finish at the same time. We hurry up and get clean. I grab the camera and break it. I look at her and flash a grin.

"Same time tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sounds like fun to me." She replies.

I feel like this is gonna be a great year. Also, I'm no longer a virgin like that little shit. I guess Mineta should've let me come up with this idea. Maybe Atsui would've let him if she didn't straight up strangle him. Nothing better than a little improv. Not even I, the "Mastermind," can predict everything. Sometimes I'm glad when I'm wrong. I'm monologuing this while I'm grabbing her butt on our way of the Onsen. She looks mildly aroused and annoyed. I'll continue. Guess I should upload my crazy story on a weird fictional website, huh?


End file.
